<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>这位队长，请你以大橘为重 by Erdongdongdongdong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356448">这位队长，请你以大橘为重</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdongdongdongdong/pseuds/Erdongdongdongdong'>Erdongdongdongdong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdongdongdongdong/pseuds/Erdongdongdongdong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>这位队长，请你以大橘为重</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⭕蛇冬，超级可爱爱吃的橘猫冬预警</p><p> </p><p>格兰特·罗杰斯面无表情地完成了任务，他看了一眼旁边的人，“资产怎么样了？”他才刚接手九头蛇不久，当然，包括了九头蛇最重要的资产——冬日战士。朗姆洛说资产正在休息，他放心地抽出一张纸开始对着镜子慢慢擦拭着脸上的血迹，巴基不喜欢血的味道，而他的鼻子又太灵，他要确保自己身上不会再有目标的血迹，否则的话那只小猫都不愿意让自己抱。</p><p>等他们到了的时候已经是早上了，格兰特在直升机还没有完全落地的时候就迫不及待地跳了下来，拿着自己买的那一袋零食朝着基地尽头自己的房间奔去，“早上好啊，我的小猫。”巴基不喜欢别人打扰他睡觉，可是他每次看到睡着的巴基都忍不住想要亲亲他。“唔……你回来啦”，小猫开心地用手抱住自己的脖子，“我的玉米肠呢，你记得的吧……噢耶！”好吧，他永远不可能给小猫一个惊喜了，他的鼻子可真够灵的。</p><p>这令格兰特挺挫败的，他得讨个奖励，“玉米肠不急着吃，但是格兰特急着吃小猫了”，他把被子掀开，这次任务情报有误导致多拖延了三天，而自己的小猫明显太想自己了，往日要抱着睡的小熊也被套上了自己的衣服，那还是自己看着巴基每晚睡觉都抱着小熊吃醋做的，巴基嫌制作的太过粗糙还不让他给小熊穿上。“恩？想我吗，小猫？”他一边低下头含住了巴基挺立的乳头，一边把手伸进巴基松松垮垮的睡裤里，抚弄着巴基已经半勃的硬物。“看来是很想我的。”</p><p>巴基的头顶渐渐冒出了一对橘黄色的耳朵，尾椎处也出现了相同色彩的尾巴，“唔，想格兰特，你说好两天回来的，骗子。”</p><p>“好嘛好嘛，我错了小猫，想要什么补偿，恩？”格兰特伸手摸了摸头顶上软乎乎的耳朵，谁能想到传说中冷冰冰如同鬼魅般的冬日战士会被自己调教成这样子呢？</p><p>冬日战士是兽化人，又有多少人可以想得到呢？还是一只软乎乎的橘猫。曾经浑身像只刺猬小心提防着所有人的冬日战士，曾经别人只要听到他的名字就会吓得半死的冬日战士，现在却躺在他的身下，任凭他抚摸着自己。他不再是那个眼中只有任务的冬兵，格兰特把玉米肠，吻，甜蜜一一装进了他的心里。</p><p>“唔，想要这个”，巴基一把抓住了自己完全勃起的阴茎，“淫荡小猫”，他笑着起身然后脱下了自己的制服，刚要俯下身好好亲亲五天没有见面的小猫，却又被小猫抵着不让靠近，“怎么啦我的宝贝？”</p><p>“你身上，唔……有味道，你先去洗澡。”下一秒巴基就被抱了起来，受到惊吓的小猫将尾巴缠绕在了格兰特的手臂上，“干，干什么！”谁知格兰特只是笑着抱着自己朝浴室的方向走去，“小猫原来是想和我一起去浴室里做啊，那我这就满足小猫的愿望。”</p><p>当巴基被按在墙上进入的时候自己简直要哭出来了，五天没有见面的爱人一回来的第一件事情就是和自己做爱，还来浴室，猫咪真的不喜欢碰水啊……他努力地想要挣脱开来，想让格兰特抱着自己去软床上（这是格兰特特地买的，为自己的小猫置办的第一件东西），然后两个人慢慢来，格兰特不算是个有耐心的情人，因为总是执行任务导致荷尔蒙飙升，其实自己也可以去啊，可是格兰特不让。自从他发现自己是只橘猫就更加小心翼翼的了，他都好久没出任务了。</p><p>“小猫在想什么？”格兰特把舌头伸进了自己的猫耳里，模仿下半身的运动一起抽插着，是不是还咬上一口。“唔，想你。”巴基的手抚过格兰特胸膛上的一道划痕，恩，离开前可还没有。“你受伤了？”他伸出舌头舔了舔那道划痕，这完全是猫咪下意识的行为，可是格兰特却因此变得更硬了，巴基感觉到屁股里的阴茎又肿大了一圈，“唔……你”，他被按住后颈吻住了，他喜欢和格兰特接吻的感觉，就像他喜欢玉米肠一样，说不上哪里喜欢，却就是离不开他。</p><p>他顺从地把手放在了格兰特的胸前然后抬着头乖乖地被亲吻，甚至在格兰特把舌头伸出来的时候还有点怅然若失的感觉。“恩？怎么了？”格兰特揉了揉自己的头发，“没什么，小猫好乖。放心吧，下次不会受伤了。”一股一股的热水淋在了他们身上，可是巴基却没有办法逃脱开，准确的说是自己的注意力完全被身下那根不停进出的阴茎转移了注意力，那根阴茎像是想把自己钉在墙上一样，让自己逃不开，让自己放肆地呻吟。</p><p>干着干着，巴基觉得自己的小屁股已经被撞得毫无知觉一般，唔，他还没有吃早饭呢，好饿啊。“唔，格兰特？”他抓着专心致志趴在自己胸前吸吮着自己挺立的乳头的格兰特的头发，“怎么了，小猫？想射了？”格兰特的一只手放在他的阴茎上来回揉搓，“唔，我饿了，我想吃东西，吃玉米肠，恩！”他被格兰特从墙上抱了起来，他以为格兰特是同意自己的要求了，结果却被捏着大腿继续干着，好了，自己的承重地方从墙转移到了格兰特的阴茎。“你在吃啊，我的大玉米，不好吃吗？”</p><p>大玉米，你个，鬼啊！唔，饿的没有力气叫了。好饿，好饿，好饿，猫咪守则第一条，要是你饿了主人不给你吃饭，你就撒娇。“求求你了格兰特，我真的好饿啊，你要是，要是立马让我去吃玉米肠，那我就答应你下一次你开会的时候我给你口！”</p><p>然后他就被放下了，尽管格兰特的小格兰特还精神的要命，“当然是小猫吃饱重要，我们这就出去吃东西。”</p><p>艹啊，他感觉他答应了什么不好的事情。至少对自己的嘴而言，不太好。</p><p>当他扑向床上的玉米肠开始欢快的吃起来的时候，完全忘记了自己答应的事情。而格兰特就不一样了，有没有人问过小猫背对着自己撅着小屁股吃东西的样子自己想拉过来把他操一顿怎么办这个问题？他在线等，挺急的，但是自己的小猫可是独一无二的。而且小猫刚刚才被自己操过。不过很显然，自己的小猫现在很开心，因为他的尾巴一动一动的，而自己却一直盯着他的穴口，说实话，他也有点饿了。</p><p>“巴基，我饿了。”背对着自己进食的小猫愣了一会然后转过来举起又一个玉米肠，“你要吃吗？”淦，没错，他要吃。</p><p>当巴基两条腿被格兰特分开压向两边的时候，紧张的猫类开始想着自己是不是说了什么触动男友一键想要的话，一边顺从的躺下一边舔着自己的嘴唇，“宝贝，我饿了。”他把巴基吃了一半的玉米棒放到一边，“我想吃小猫。”他把自己因为情事中断却依旧挺立的阴茎重新放入巴基的后穴，“小猫，小猫，小猫，你真乖”，受了夸奖的小猫红着脸看着格兰特，头顶上的耳朵动了动，尾巴一下又一下轻拍着格兰特的手臂。</p><p>“喜欢我夸你，恩？”他一边加快了速度挺动一边抚摸着巴基的后颈。“喜欢，特别喜欢，唔……喜欢你每次一起出任务的时候亲亲我，抱抱我，我什么时候才能和你一起去出任务呀~恩……轻点”，一想到自己以前和格兰特一起出任务的场景又变得格外兴奋的小猫一把推倒了格兰特，然后骑在他的身上继续动。</p><p>“想和我一起出任务？这算是贿赂吗？”格兰特顺着巴基光滑的大腿往上抚摸，然后停留在了巴基两颗挺立起来的乳头，用手大力地揉搓，直到那两颗乳头在自己指间充血。“淫荡小猫。”</p><p>“队长……”，门外传来了一阵又一阵的敲门声，“什么事？”被打扰了的格兰特一个翻身将骑在自己身上的小猫压在身下继续操干，小猫被刺激得不行，忍不住一次又一次地娇喘，“皮尔斯让我们通知您去开会……”，声音戛然而止，他一定是听到了巴基的呻吟声。“滚。”</p><p>“是！”</p><p>他更加用力地操着巴基，“恩……啊，你总是，吃这种没有必要的醋。”</p><p>“因为我不想让他们见识到你的另一面。”巴基正在摸着他的后颈，仿佛他才是个需要抚摸才能得到一丝慰藉的小猫，“除了我，任何人都不能。”</p><p>“他们不能。只有你……啊，才能，彻底地，完整地拥有我，格兰特。”</p><p>等皮尔斯在会议室等了两个小时后他才忍不住问身边的朗姆洛，“他还没好？”</p><p>“大橘为重嘛……哈哈哈”，老天啊，他不应该在这里，他才执行完任务，他应该去酒吧里喝一杯然后找个妞。而不是坐在这里感受皮尔斯的怨念。</p><p> </p><p>今天不知道抽什么风，九头蛇队长把所有人都喊过来一起开会，坐在首位的队长一脸笑意看着众人他们差点吓得当然跪下。当然了，如果他们跪下他们就可以看见曾经的资产冬日战士正跪在地上把脸完全埋在了队长的裤裆处，奋力地吸吮着什么。</p><p>如果他们跪地再久一点，他们就可以发现队长的一只手伸到了下面，把自己尺寸惊人的阴茎从冬兵嘴里拿了出来然后拍打几下冬兵的脸颊。而冬兵不仅不会生气还会抓住那根阴茎重新放进自己的嘴里。</p><p>并且，他们会发现冬兵的头顶上好像有两只橘黄色的猫耳朵，还动了动去的，并且冬兵尾椎处好像有什么东西在动。</p><p>而他们的队长，会依旧面不改色地汇报着情况，直到一个小时后他们共同喊出“Hail Hydra”的口号然后一个接着一个的退出，如果有哪个好心人愿意把门带起来就好了，可惜没有。于是乎下一秒他们就听见了会议室里传来了冬日战士的呻吟声，还有肉体相撞的声音，也许，也许是队长和冬兵在切磋呢，哈哈。</p><p>鬼信啊！她妈的！</p><p>他们只能加快步伐离开这个是非之地了。</p><p>格兰特不得不承认，公共性爱真的很爽，有好几次他坏心眼地向前坐让巴基一下子把自己的阴茎全部吞了进去，毫不意外地感觉到了桌子下的小猫挠了自己一下。</p><p>等到人全部走出去的时候他再也忍不住把巴基从桌底抱了出来，他把巴基抱在了自己的怀里，然后扶着自己的阴茎全部捅了进去。还没有完全扩张的小穴一下又一下地紧紧地吸着自己，远比往常要来的热情，“宝贝，你今天真不一样，很喜欢这样？”他和巴基都穿的整整齐齐的，除了连接的下身两人都没有脱去衣服。他隔着巴基纯棉的短袖开始吸吮着其中的一颗挺立，然后清楚的听见了自己的囊袋撞击巴基屁股的声音。</p><p>等到自己尽数射进巴基体内的时候巴基已经因为这场长达三个小时的性爱晕了过去。“小猫好乖，下星期答应和你一起出任务好不好？”这句话让快睡着的小猫又开心地拿尾巴缠着自己的手臂，“唔好！”</p><p>“还好带玉米肠，我怕我会饿。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“我最喜欢的小刀也得带上。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“等等……你不会是想和我在执行任务的时候来一炮吧？？？”</p><p>好吧，自己的小猫学聪明了，他欣慰的笑了笑。“放心吧，干多久老公都有力气把你抱回来。”</p><p>“艹啊，格兰特·罗杰斯，你得以大局为重啊！”</p><p>“对啊，我以大橘为重。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>